A date
by Quartzo
Summary: Trowa tem um encontro com um loiro de olhos azuis (Universo Alternativo)!
1. Estragando tudo em um segundo

Mais uma fic minha! A quinta! Universo Alternativo! Se quiserem se juntar a mim aqui no hospício, fiquem a vontade e leiam-na.  
  
****************  
  
- Certo, só mais uma vez! - Trowa murmurou apressado. Suas mãos tremiam ao apalpar sua roupa pela decima vez para ter certeza de que estava tudo no lugar, olhando-se no espelho de cima á baixo.  
  
- Aí, cara, 'ce 'tá começando a me irritar! - Duo gritou estatelado em uma cadeira - Que estresse!  
  
- Não é estresse, Duo! Eu só... - suspirou encarando o reflexo dos seus olhos verdes - Eu estou nervoso.  
  
- ... Um loiro de olhos azuis...  
  
Trowa sorriu pra si mesmo e se virou, fitando o amigo que o olhava e ao mesmo tempo brincava com um cubo mágico distraidamente.  
  
- Esse cara é mesmo importante pra você, hein? - indagou ao perceber um sorriso raro no rosto de alguém frio como ele.  
  
- Eu já disse umas vinte vezes que sim. - Trowa respondeu tentando se controlar para não andar de um lado á outro. - Caso você não tenha percebido, estou falando isso faz um mês.  
  
Duo jogou o cubo longe e se endireitou no assento com uma expressão séria.  
  
- Vamos fazer o seguinte: você está apaixonado mesmo por ele?  
  
- Tô... - respondeu abobado.  
  
- Você quer abraça-lo como se ele fosse um 'embrulhinho'?  
  
- Quero... - Trowa assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
- Ele te dá vontade de fazer amor por horas e horas, sem se importar com a vizinhança inteira na porta da frente reclamando do barulho?  
  
- É... - ele ficou imediatamente vermelho, algo que não era costume dele.  
  
Duo se levantou com uma expressão mais séria ainda e cruzou os braços.  
  
- Você está disposto em usar até mesmo uma calcinha se isso o fizesse sorrir?  
  
Dessa vez, o moreno engasgou.  
  
- He, bom... sim... mas...  
  
- E você... - interrompeu o americano começando a rodear o colega, como se o analisa-se - ...é capaz de ser o uke se ele quiser ser o seme?  
  
Trowa continuou em pé imóvel, já percebendo que estava sendo testado.  
  
- Se ele quiser assim! - arrebatou agora cruzando os braços e parecendo mais uma vez frio, embora estivesse muito vermelho.  
  
- No banho, na cama, sofá, mesa, chão...  
  
- Estacionamento, carro, cinema, sentados, de pé... - ele citou como se tivesse decorado isso para uma prova.  
  
- E o que mais? - Duo levantou as sobrancelhas e Trowa deu de ombros. Ele bateu levemente nas costas do moreno em consolo - Eu faço uma lista e coloco no seu quarto pra você. - ficando ereto de novo, continuou andando - Cor preferida?  
  
- Azul.  
  
- Escritor favorito?  
  
- J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
- Mesmo? - Duo franziu o cenho e soltou um bufo de discordância - Família?  
  
- Pai e mãe assassinados, uma irmã foi morta em um assalto e a outra se matou.  
  
- OW! - Duo exclamou chocado - Isso... é horrível! Como descobriu?  
  
- A ficha dele. - o moreno concordou a com a cabeça, sua expressão ficou de nervoso para triste - Mas foi a anos. Ele está melhor agora.  
  
- Certo... e se ele não quiser transar porque... - Maxell coçou a cabeça pensando -... foi estrupado?  
  
- Então, eu não vou fazer sexo também. - respondeu com confiança, mesmo achando improvável que isso tenha acontecido.  
  
- O que mais gosta de fazer?  
  
- Escrever... - chutou o mais possível.  
  
- Tem certeza que ele é gay?  
  
- Ele escreve yaoi.  
  
- Isso não o torna homossexual!  
  
- Mas me tornou um!  
  
Dez minutos depois, Duo se joga na cadeira desistindo.  
  
- Muito bem Sr. Barton, o senhor está oficialmente amando. Parabéns!  
  
Ele bateu palmas e Trowa se inclinou em agradecimento.  
  
- Se você o conhece a um mês, por que só está o convidando pra sair agora? - o americano pega seu cubo de volta e olha a si mesmo no espelho, enquanto o moreno mexia na gaveta da cômoda.  
  
- Porque eu sou um covarde medroso. Você mesmo disse isso!  
  
- Disse, é? - Duo questionou distraído. - Bom, se eu falei é porque é verdade.  
  
- Então... como estou? - Trowa parou na frente dele, suas mãos tremendo de novo.  
  
- Legal. - ele falou desanimado - Só não esquece de perguntar se ele tem algum amigo morenão pra mim, tá?  
  
- Sinto muito, mas não vai dar. Quem sabe na próxima vida eu pergunte...  
  
O moreno vestiu o casaco e saiu, sendo seguido pelo trançado que, depois de tranqüilizar o companheiro de que tudo daria certo, foi em direção contaria a ele.  
  
********************  
  
O restaurante estava tão cheio que mal conseguia-se entrar. Trowa, que por sorte ou coincidência, havia feito uma reserva, ficou meio aliviado ao reparar que o acompanhante ainda não havia chego. Isso o daria algum tempo para pensar no que dizer.  
  
Ele se sentou e permaneceu olhando a porta possessivamente, esperando que o garoto das suas fantasias molhadas se materializar-se a qualquer minuto.  
  
O garçom serviu vinho em seu copo, mas ele estava tão nervoso que não conseguiu tomar.  
  
Desviou os olhos um pouco e encarou a mesa. Sua mente já formulava cada palavra que iria falar, e sua língua treinava as frases dentro da boca para não se embaralhar na hora. O corpo inteiro estava em perfeita sincronia para não fazer nada de estúpido, como derrubar um copo, ou fazer muito barulho com a cadeira na hora de levantar,...  
  
Um homenzinho em sua cabeça ralhava com ele: "Não faça nenhuma idiotice, Barton! Se não, eu entro em greve!".  
  
- Me desculpe, eu cheguei atrasado?  
  
E num segundo de distração, Trowa pulou, literalmente, quando ouviu a voz do jovem que vinha se encontrar com ele bem ao seu lado.  
  
O choque foi tanto que uma das mãos bateu na taça de vinho, derramando seu conteúdo pela toalha branca da mesa. Sem contar que ele se levantou bruscamente, não só fazendo a cadeira ranger como também a derrubando.  
  
Todos os seus hormônios correram furiosos pelo corpo, como se um meteoro estivesse prestes a cair ali. Ele balbuciou uma coisa inteligível e o homenzinho em sua cabeça jogou a toalha no chão : "É isso, Barton! Eu-me- demito!".  
  
************ So. eu prossigo ou não dá pra agüentar uma continuação?  
  
Essa fic eu fiz meio que por acaso (como sempre), e até que gostei dela, embora eu adore um Universo Alternativo.  
  
E obrigado a todos que me enviaram mensagens! Valeu, Brasil! ^_^ 


	2. Uma aposta, senhor

Taí eu de novo! Fiquei meio sem inspiração esses dias, mas consegui fazer algo aceitável. eu acho.  
  
********************  
  
Quatre deu aquele sorriso alegre e descontraído mais uma vez, deixando Trowa com os pensamentos ainda mais perdidos.  
  
- Nem ficou tão bom assim! - ele exclamou cheio de carisma.  
  
- Tá brincando, ficou perfeito! - Trowa insistiu, sem perceber que sorria também. Era sempre assim quando estava perto daquele loiro, ele sorria de um jeito que nem os seus próprios pais já o viram fazer. - Principalmente o lemon!  
  
- Bah! - o árabe corou de embaraço - Não é minha culpa se Hiei e Kurama são ótimos em uma limonada!  
  
- Mas é sua culpa escrever tão bem! - o moreno continuou o fitando, sem perceber o garçom que estava recolhendo os pratos vazios. - De onde tira tanta coisa?  
  
- Sabe, é que eu tenho essa cara de anjinho, mas minha mente é controlada por um demônio viciado em sexo. - ele explicou calmamente e pegou o cardápio de sobremesas - Meu ultimo psicólogo o nomeava "Pablo"!  
  
- Olhe só que coisa! - riu Trowa se inclinando um pouco - O meu é um velhinho chato que eu chamo de "Homenzinho"! Ele se demitiu.  
  
- Por causa da sua 'dança'? - Quatre o olhou brincalhão, referindo-se ao incidente que o moreno causara há meia hora atras.  
  
Ele cobriu a boca com a mão para dar uma tossida e confirmou com a cabeça..  
  
- Mas eu continuo insistindo que você escreve bem! - Trowa se afobou em dizer antes que perdesse a coragem.  
  
- É que essas coisas viciam tanto: Draco/Harry, Aya/Omi...  
  
Interiormente, ele concordou plenamente. Mas imaginar o garoto em sua frente louquinho por ele também viciava. O moreno colocou a cadeira um pouco mais para frente, tentando esconder o estado embaraçoso em que se encontrava.  
  
- Então... quais são as possibilidades de eu não ficar resfriado comendo sorvete a essa era hora da noite? - começou Quatre, buscando assunto.  
  
- Eu tenho um amigo que nunca teve problemas com sorvetes em hora nenhuma! - Trowa soltou um bufo de riso, recordando desse amigo largado no sofá comendo potes e mais potes de sorvetes.  
  
- Aposto que é um daqueles que comem mas nunca engordam! - o loiro riu de volta, lembrando que também tinha um amigo assim.  
  
- Acertou em cheio! Ele também mandou perguntar se você tem algum amigo morenão pra ele!  
  
- Bom, eu tenho você!  
  
O loiro procurou o garçom com os olhos para fazer os pedidos e Trowa ficou em silêncio. As palavras que acabara de ouvir ficaram ecoando em sua cabeça. Sem perceber, ele estava fantasiando com os lábios de Quatre movendo-se de forma sensual e dizendo com uma voz rouca e sexy: "Eu tenho você". As ondas que percorreram seu corpo até a virilha fez com que ele fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse para não gemer.  
  
- Tudo bem, Trowa?  
  
Ele os abriu de novo e se deparou com os olhinhos azuis preocupados o fitando.  
  
- É... tudo bem. Eu vou ver se eles tem alguma cobertura pro seu sorvete.  
  
E antes que o árabe pudesse protestar, o moreno já estava no balcão de entrada conversando com o garçom. O moreno precisava de um tempo para voltar a raciocinar e pegar fôlego.  
  
- Coberturas, senhor? - Ross, o garçom encarregado da mesa deles, repetiu sem entender.  
  
- Pra colocar em cima do sorvete. - Trowa explicou com uma cara do tipo "Você vive na pré-história?".  
  
- Não tenho, senhor.  
  
- Certo. Nós comemos a sobremesa em outro lugar. - ele se virou, mas Ross o puxou de volta.  
  
- Você não gostaria de ficar mais um pouco?  
  
Trowa o olhou interrogativo e Ross suspirou.  
  
- Olha, é que o pessoal da cozinha fez uma aposta de que o senhor estragaria o seu encontro deixando alguma coisa cair no...  
  
E no segundo seguinte, Trowa estava puxando Quatre da cadeira dele, pagando a conta e voando pra fora do restaurante, literalmente.  
  
*************  
  
- Uma aposta, hein? - Quatre exclamou entre risos. Ele e o moreno carregavam duas taças enormes de sorvete com cobertura nas mãos enquanto andavam pela Higawari Teishoku*, uma rua composta apenas de boates, bares e danceterias. Trowa se sentia tão estranho ali, o lugar o deixava tonto e até mesmo com nojo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha vontade de arrastar o árabe para uma danceteria e ficar lá a noite toda. Grupos de adolescentes os convidavam para ficar com eles, as garotas praticamente se jogavam em cima do moreno (algo que ele nem ligava)... mas o melhor de tudo: o loiro fazia a maior cara de ciúmes! Parecia prestes a esfolar tudo mundo que falava "Oi, bonitão, quer dançar?".  
  
- É... da próxima vez que formos lá, me lembre de não me concentrar demais! - Trowa o olhou pelo canto do olho e quase tropeçou em distração. Realmente, ele teve de admitir, aquele loiro era adorável demais para um ser humano. Uma hora com ele eram equivalentes a dez anos no céu, provavelmente pelo fato de Quatre ser um anjo...  
  
Ou não. O árabe apenas se parecia com um, mas por dentro era um animal cheio paixão e sentimentos pecaminosos, sem contar os hormônios que ele parecia ter de montes.  
  
Parando de andar, os dois se olharam estranhamente. Quatre, devagar mas decidido, aproximou-se de Trowa e passou a língua bem devagarinho em um pouquinho de chocolate que se encontrava em seus lábios. O moreno gostou tanto daquilo que soltou um gemido estrangulado, se deixando ser atacado de uma maneira deliciosa, suas calças parecendo MUITO apertadas!  
  
- UHU! É ISSO AÍ, LOIRINHO!!! - um homem na porta de um bar chamado "No Stop" gritou a plenos pulmões e ambos param o que estavam fazendo, apressaram o passo para sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
  
Eles terminaram os sorvetes e Trowa olhou o chão embaraçado. E agora?  
  
- Você quer dançar? - Quatre perguntou timidamente apontando para uma danceteria.  
  
- Acho melhor não. Se entrarmos lá, é capaz de encontrarmos esse meu amigo, e acredite, tão cedo você não vai querer conhece-lo.  
  
Sabe quando nós falamos no diabo e ele aparece? Pois é...  
  
- Trowa, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Duo gritou alegremente surgindo do nada e sorrindo de ponta-a-ponta.  
  
O susto que o moreno levou foi tanto que ele escorregou direto para chão, caindo em cima de uma possa de água, bem aos pés de Duo Maxell que agora sorria maliciosamente. O americano olhou para o árabe e ofegou surpreso.  
  
- Quatre?  
  
********************* Será que continuo? Não estou com paciência esses dias.  
  
Vamos ver as opções que temos:  
  
Na sua opinião, essa fic está: a)Estranha; b)Esquisita; c)Coisa de outro mundo; d)Primitiva; e)Legal no sentido "Você poderia ter feito melhor"; f)Eu menosprezo a mim mesmo sempre que falo que o pessoal que gosta das minhas fics é g)louco como eu, isso porque está tudo ótimo e eu reclamou demais das coisas. 


End file.
